


Fool For You

by jpnxjcs



Series: SB19 CHRISTMAS AUs [9]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Jahstell - Freeform, Justin tops in this fite me, Ken is Justin's baby, M/M, lowkey Joken™, more A'Tin makes an appearance, platonic Kentin eyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: A story in which Justin, out of boredom, takes part in a trend in Twitter, saying, "Ship me with anyone; if I heart it, it means I approve".His classmates shipped him with Stell as a joke, not knowing the mess that they had begun to brew.
Relationships: Jahstell, Josh Cullen Santos & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Series: SB19 CHRISTMAS AUs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070990
Kudos: 9





	Fool For You

If Justin could take back the time, he swore he would, just to spare the love of his life from the misery he'd been drowning in. This was his fault, all of it.

It was impossible but now, he wanted to snatch a time turner from Hermione Granger just to fix the clusterfuck of a mistake he made.

“Telling me you love me. Was that all a lie? Was it all part of your scheme?” Stell whispered in a shaky voice, tears falling down his cheeks in the same graceful way waterfalls would.

“Stell..”

JANUARY 2019

The two first met on Ken's 22nd birthday after both had been invited by individual people.

Stell was Ken's best friend and Justin was his childhood frenemy. Justin could still remember how he approached Stell that day.

Stell was a 23 year old HRM student who was surprisingly chatty and friendly with other people. And there Justin was, cold, silent, and mostly kept to himself.

But somehow, he found himself approaching Stell.

“Hey there..”

“Hello yourself.”

“Why are you sitting here all alone?”

“Popular people aren’t really my crowd.”

“How come?”

“They just aren’t.”

“Well, now I'm definitely curious about you. I found you interesting earlier and I'm more intrigued than I've ever been in years.”

“Likewise. Let's get out of here?” Justin flashed his gummy smile and told him to wait for a minute, looking for Ken.

He spotted him hand in hand with-hey, look who it is-Josh beside the tall indoor plant near the buffet.

“Happy birthday again, baby.” He pulled the older for a tight hug, kissing his soft hair.

“Thank you. Are you leaving?”

“Yeah. I'm sorry, baby, I promise I'll make it up to you.”

“You don't have to. Thank you for being here today.” He kissed his hair again and nodded at Josh, locating Stell by the door.

“Shall we?”

.-.

Hot and passionate. Those were just some of the words that Justin would use to describe his affair with Stell.

They stumbled into his condo and he had barely even closed the door before the older was already kissing him senseless.

After letting Stell intrude his mouth, he began pushing the both of them to is bedroom, straddling the older's lap once they were on the bed.

He hooked his arms around the older's neck and began grinding against the obvious tent in his pants, making the both of them groan into their kiss.

“I want you… buried deep.. inside.. me..” Stell muttered in between kisses, pulling Justin's jacket off.

“We have all the time in the world to try different things, baby..” Justin mumbled, pushing him down on the bed. He braced his hands on the older’s chest and kept grinding, throwing his head back in bliss.

“Fuck, take your jeans off.” 

“Gladly.” He stripped them both of their jeans and undergarments, hissing when his erection sprang free from its confines.

Stell's physique made his mouth water, taking his time in staring. His abs looked like a perfectly sculpted statue and he was basically a Greek god lost in Earth.

In that case, Justin was more than willing to worship him.

Sliding into Stell felt like sliding into extremely expensive oil. Slick, smooth, and so damn delicious. When he thrust in again, his groan was louder than the older male's.

Stell shamelessly whispered his appreciations and pleadings in the younger’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe with each words that slip off from his lips.

Stell came in Justin's hand in an embarrassingly short time, though, it aroused the younger even more.

They fucked several more times that night, both surprising the other at the amount of energy and stamina they had kept.

When they finally tired themselves out, they laid there in each other's arms, letting the sex-tainted air seep into their skin.

They had been asking each other questions in hopes of getting to know the other person better.

It was dumb, doing it after having sex, but personally, both were glad at the turn of events.

🎸

🎸: hey

🎸: you awake??

🎹: hey baby

🎹: sorry again that I had to leave

🎸: it's okay 

🎸: are you together now?

🎸: like, dating??

Justin chuckled, shaking his head. Ken was already twenty-two and yet his innocence still remained.

🎹: we haven’t talked about it

🎸: what why ☹☹

🎹: he's sleeping, I don't wanna wake him

🎸: oh..

🎹: you're adorable

🎹: what ‘oh' ?

🎸: just.. you're perfect together

🎸: please don't hurt him

🎹: of course not, baby

🎹: I could never

🎸: promise?

🎹: I promise, you big baby

🎹: did Josh take you home?

🎸: 😳😳

🎹: Felip Jhon 😾😾

🎸: he's in the living room 😅😅

🎹: call him

🎹: I wanna make one thing clear

🎸: i'm listening.. this is Josh btw

🎹: I love Ken with all my heart, hell I'd even take a damn bullet for him

🎹: if you hurt him in any way, I can assure you that I'm gonna kill you myself

🎹: got it?

🎸: noted

🎹: good

🎸: thank you. For trusting me.

🎹: like I said, I love him to death

🎸: i can see that

🎸: WHAT DID YOU JUST TELL HIM

🎸: HE KISSED ME I MEAN IT WAS ONLY A PECK BUT NOW HE'S SMOTHERING MY FACE WITH KISSES

🎹: I love you, baby boy

🎹: I'll talk to you tomorrow ☺

Without waiting for a reply, he closed his phone, wrapping an arm around Stell.

“That was nice. What you did for Ken.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss on his neck.

“I love him to death.”

“What about me?” he fake-pouted, not expecting it when Justin hovered above him.

“I'm learning to.” He smiled before plunging into Stell, moaning as he rocked his hips back and forth.

JUNE 2019

Justin had surprised Stell with an out of town trip to Greece on their supposed 5th monthsary.

They had a private villa that Justin rented, swam in beaches, explored archaeological places and went to every tourist spots possible.

That didn’t stop them from not being able to get their hands off each other, though.

Whenever they'd stumble home, they would have sex until they're completely tired. Not that either one of them was complaining.

While watching him sleep, Stell couldn’t help but melt. He was truly fucked as far as he knows.

From the moment he laid eyes on Justin, he almost instantly fell. And he was still falling, hard.

No, scratch that. He was in love with him.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I wish I could say that aloud. But, heh, I really can't, can I? It's not like you'll ever love me. But I love you, Justin. So much.” He pressed a soft kiss on the younger's lips for the last time before standing up, gathering his clothes, and walking out of the room, and hopefully, out of Justin's life.

JULY 2019

Almost a month after Stell left, they found each other again on Justin's birthday. And as expected, they slept together.

But unlike before, Stell left almost after they were done.

He left, not knowing that he stepped on the broken pieces of Justin's heart.

SEPTEMBER 2019

“Telling me you love me. Was that all a lie? Was it all part of your scheme?” Stell whispered in a shaky voice, tears falling down his cheeks in the same graceful way waterfalls would.

Stell had stomped over to him and dragged him out to the parking after barking his apartment address to the younger male.

There were two sides to this twisted story: Stell's, and Justin's which no one ever knew.

The truth is, Justin had loved Stell since he was a freshman. He still remembered how wide his smile was when they were introduced. He fell almost instantly.

He'd start to feel butterflies in his stomach whenever he would see the older male. He'd feel incredibly giddy and breathless, as if all the air was knocked out from his body.

He looked stupid, but he always hid from Stell and admired him from afar. He knew that he could never reach the older male's standards; he was only a freshman afterall.

That was the reason why he changed. Why he turned into a cold, isolated person. Why he chose to be popular instead of laying low.

He believed that if he was popular, he would earn Stell's love and trust.

And he did. For five months, until that wretched day when Stell left him in Greece.

He was a wreck. He slept around and never took care of himself properly until Ken came crying at his door, begging him to stop and let go.

And he did. For Ken's sake, he had to.

When he saw that post, he wasn’t thinking clearly. But he did think of one thing: he loved Stell. Even after all those months, he did.

He never stopped. Why would he?

It cost him everything, but he loved Stell deeply, so much, that he was willing to lose everything, even himself.

By the end of his story, his knees buckled and Stell ran just to catch him as they knelt on the floor.

He sobbed and whimpered against the taller's chest, gathering his shirt in his fists as he cried.

“Justin..” the younger wasted no time, immediately latching his lips with Stell's, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Stell kissed back, cradling his head in his hands. He broke away, panting, and wiped the wetness on his cheeks.

“Come on, let's get you up.” Justin let himself be dragged into the older’s room, allowing himself to be babied.

Stell was meek and gentle, rubbing his arm with the towel softly as if he was a precious artifact. He fed the younger and hummed a calming tune until he fell asleep, head on the older's chest and arms around his waist.

Stell smiled, hugging him closer.

DECEMBER 2020

Months rapidly passed by since their unfortunate reunion.

They made up and talked about how they really felt, had a few laughs, shed waterfalls of tears, and hugged each other as if it was the end of the world.

They took a month away from each other, in good terms this time, until they were finally ready to give their relationship another chance.

Justin confessed to his schoolmates about the truth and honestly? It was the most hilarious, and yet, the best decision in his life that he made.

Besides loving Stell of course.

😈C L A S S M A T E S😈

Fanboytwts: yo I still can't believe you were in love with Stell this whole time 😳😳

PrinceJune: neither can I sjsks

Jowakobente: why are you conplaining tho 😾

Jowakobente: you should just be happy they're with each other 😾

Fanboytwts: did I say that I wasn't 😾😾

Candice447798: JUST SMACK EACH OTHER'S FACE ALREADY 🤩🤩

Jowakobente: */smacks you

JecoDonuts: 😒😒

JecoDonuts: congrats Jahstell!

Stellajero_: Jahstell? 😅😅

PrinceJune: your shipname

PrinceJune: duh

Arararawr: atichona amp

Arararawr: Sejun that you?

Imszmc: you mean is that me but whatever

Imszmc: congrats Stell and Jah

Jah447798: thanks Pau

1010: congrats Jaaaaaah and Steeeeeeell

Liandepity: congrats

Liandepity: when will we find our own 😔👊🏻

PrinceJune: I'm here 🤩🤩

Liandepity: ew

Jooooo: congrats to you guys!!

Gabgab17: congrats Jah and Stell ☺☺

Stellajero_: thanks Jang 😁😁

Justin was about to reply but Stell had already snatched the phone from his hand, straddling his lap.

“No.. more.. distractions..”

Justin realized many things that night. But there was one that would forever be embedded in his head.

Loving Stell was the best mistake he ever made.


End file.
